Forward Time Blade
The Forward Time Blade is one of the four Time Blades created by Ray and Maya the blades stripped Krux and Acronix of their elemental powers of Time. Acronix successfully acquired it when it emerged from the Temporal Vortex in the midst of Acronix and Master Wu's fight at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, utilizing its powers against Wu and ultimately striking him with his signature "Time Punch", unleashing the Forward Time Blade's energies onto Wu, thus causing him to begin to rapidly age. The Forward Time Blade would ultimately become lost in time once again after Master Wu sabotaged the Iron Doom as it traveled towards the future. The Forward Time Blade has the most appearances in Season 7 than the other Time Blades. History Pre-Season 7 Following the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Krux and Acronix blasted their powers of Time towards Garmadon and Wu. However, using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, the two were able to strip the Time Twins of their powers. In an effort to ensure the power of Time would never fall into the wrong hands, Wu and Garmadon created a temporal vortex, which they used to dispose of the Time Blades. However, Krux and Acronix would soon follow their lost power into the vortex, with Krux and the Reversal Time Blade escaping while Acronix and the other three Time Blades became lost in time. The Hands of Time During Acronix and Wu's battle at the remains of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Forward Time Blade landed in the center courtyard at exactly six o'clock. As it landed, it created a shockwave that cause all of time to skip a full minute. Acronix was quick to grab the Blade, using it to overpower Wu, ultimately striking Wu with a move he called the "Time Punch." This would cause Wu to start to age rapidly. Eventually, Wu preforms Spinjitzu and knocks the Blade onto the roof the monastery. However, Acronix knocks Wu off the structure while reclaiming the Blade, sending him to his near death as he manages to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they fight Acronix, who was still wielding the Forward Time Blade. Eventually, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay shoot their elemental powers at the Blade in Acronix's hand, causing it to seemingly be destroyed as Acronix uses it to escape the area while the Ninja are knocked back. The Hatching After Krux unleashes a few Vermillion warriors at the unveiling of the BorgWatch, Zane manages to retrieve Cyrus Borg and flee. However, they are stopped by Krux in an alley, who was disguised as Dr. Sander Saunders. While Borg states that he wasn't expecting to see him, Acronix uses the Forward Time Blade to strike Zane unconscious before the two escape with Borg. A Time of Traitors The Forward Time Blade remained in the possession of Acronix, who kept it with him in Krux's lab in the Ninjago Museum of History. After Kai entered the museum with a Vermillion helmet, Acronix offered to suppress the threat with the Forward Time Blade, but Krux said he would deal with him. While watching the footage of Zane's last moment online before being knocked offline, the Ninja discover Acronix used the Forward Time Blade to become a blur and strike Zane offline. After Kai unknowingly opens the door to Krux's lab, Acronix grabbed the Forward Time Blade and charged for the door, but it closed after Kai unknowingly closed the door. After Krux's identity of Dr. Sander Saunders is blown after his mustache falls off, Krux and Kai engage in a fight. After Kai kicks the head of the statue that held a periscope that Acronix was using, Acronix told himself that he knew he should've dealt with him. As he was about to exit the room again, the door became blocked by the sarcophagus that contained Cyrus Borg. Eventually, he uses the Blade to knock the sarcophagus away, where he battled Kai along with his brother. Before he could finish Kai off with the Blade, he was pushed aside by Nya's Water powers, causing him to drop the Blade and forcing him into hand-to-hand combat. After Krux is defeated and locked in the sarcophagus, Acronix grabs the Forward Time Blade and teleports away with the sarcophagus and Cyrus Borg. The Attack After the Ninja fend off several waves of Vermillion warriors at the Temple of Airjitzu, Krux and Acronix personally arrives with the Forward Time Blade in their possession. The Ninja and Wu combat the two with the Slow-Mo Time Blade and they manage to claim the Forward Time Blade. However, Machia arrives and takes the two Blades from the Ninja before slowing them down with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. As Krux and Acronix capture Wu, they escape on Machia's ship with the two Time Blades in their possession. Secrets Discovered As Krux and Acronix lead the way back to their base with both the Forward and Slow-Mo Time Blades and attempt to mess around with Wu by telling jokes, they decide to promote Machia to the leader of the Vermillion while demoting Raggmunk and Blunck. Eventually, they arrive at their base. Eventually, they reach the main control center of the base, where they threaten Cyrus Borg with the two Time Blades for stalling on his progress of creating the Time Apparatus. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Aboard Machia's ship shortly after Kai and Nya retrieve the Reversal Time Blade, Krux and Acronix betray the heroes, revealing they had no intentions of letting them save Master Wu. A fight then ensues, with Acronix utilizing the Forward and Pause Time Blades in battle. After Krux and Machia are defeated, Acronix ambushes Kai and before he hits him with his Time Punch with the Forward Time Blade, Ray pushes Kai out of the way and is struck by Acronix's Time Punch. He then pauses the group with the Pause Time Blade as Krux retrieves the Reversal Time Blade. With all four Time Blades in their possession, they leave the paused heroes at the Boiling Sea. Returning to the Vermillion Swamps, they are surprised to see the Ninja attacking the site of the Iron Doom, but tell Machia to prepare her troops while they dealt with the trouble. Krux and Acronix then jump off the ship, landing behind Zane, Samurai X and Cyrus Borg, who were attempting to disarm the Iron Doom before it can become operational. Acronix pauses the trio with the Pause Time Blade before Zane can finish disarming the Iron Doom, where they plug the four Time Blades into the Time Apparatus. As the Iron Doom powered on, Acronix shoves the paused trio aside before boarding the Iron Doom with Krux, Machia and the rest of the Vermillion warriors. The Iron Doom then uses the Time Blades to open a Time Vortex, where they enter it. Unknown to them, they were followed by Kai, Nya and Wu on the Fusion Dragon. Lost in Time The Forward Time Blade would remained plugged into the Time Apparatus on the Iron Doom as it traveled forty years back in time. After the restored Master Wu ripped the Reversal Time Blade out of the apparatus as the Iron Doom returned to the future, the Iron Doom then spiraled out of control. The Forward Time Blade, along with the Slow-Mo and Pause Time Blades, would ultimately become lost in time with the Iron Doom. Abilities * '''Time Acceleration - '''Allows the user to accelerate the flow of Time. Invokes the use of green temporal energy, allows the user to disappear and reappear by sending themselves forward into Time by a few moments. ** '''Age Acceleration (Time Punch) - '''Nicknamed by Acronix, it allows the user to blast a charge of temporal energy at an opponent which causes them to rapidly age until death. Gallery ForwardTimeBlade.jpg|The Time Blade arrives after being lost in time for forty years. MoS66ForwardTimeBlade.png|Acronix claims the Forward Time Blade. MoS66Struggle.png MoS65AcronixLaying.png MoS65Jay&Acronix.png|Sneaking up on Jay with the Forward Time Blade. MoS65Before.jpg MoS66TimeBladeElements.png MoS67Crawl.png|Cyrus Borg crawling towards the discarded Forward Time Blade. MoS70KruxBlade.png|Krux wielding the Forward Time Blade MoS73TimePunch.png|Acronix inflicting the effects of the Time Punch on Ray. Category:Time Blades Category:Collectible Items Category:Time Category:Artifacts Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Weapons Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Unknown Status Category:Lost in Time